Hair
by not.quite.a.pencil
Summary: Shizuka always took great pride in her hair. But that changed during a fight with Izaya. Why does that Flea have to ruin everything? Gender Bender. Slight Izaya x Fem Shizuo


Shizuka Heiwajima was never very feminine, choosing to avoid doing things like playing princess or playing with dolls. The lack of girlish charm was something that never really bothered the blonde, finding most girly things annoying.

While that was true for most girly activities, there was one that things that made up for the lack of feminine charm. Her hair. Originally the chocolate colored tresses were kept in adorable pigtails that curled and furled at it's silky ends. At the end of middle school Shizuka felt the need for a change, something new to spice things up. So during the summer before high school her chestnut hair was bleached a pretty blonde, flowing freely to her waist.

During the first day of school many heads turned to watch the newly blonde girl walk through the falls, a frantic Shinra walking beside her.

"And then Celty said that my new lab coat was nice!" The aspiring doctor gushed, oozing excitement and joy. "I really think we have a great future together." He said with a goofy, dreamy smile.

"Just because she lives with you doesn't make her your wife Shinra." The blonde laughed.

"Well then your not invited to our wedding. He huffed, slight pout turning his mouth. Then it was replaced with a teasing smile. "And I was so sure that Celty would've asked you to be the Maid of Honor."

"Yeah, whatever." Shizuka laughed, walking faster. The pair of friends were heading to eat their lunch out on the schools sports field, and because it was lunchtime there wouldn't be any teams practicing there.

As the two thought, the field was a perfect place to eat their lunch and to celebrate their first day in high school Shinra brought some special pastries from a popular baker that had just opened up in downtown Ikebukuro. Things were peaceful for once, until part of the soccer team came to flirt with the girl. Shizuka tried to brush the boys off calmly but that changed when one of them had the audacity to grab at her ass. Then everything turned red.

Soon screams could be heard across the campus as the blonde ripped a bleacher out of the ground yelling "What the fuck do you think you're doing bastard?!" Shizuka swung hard with the steel bench, hitting one of the boys square in the chest and sending him flying across the field.

Shaking in fear, the other boys ran as fast as they could towards the school building. Unfortunately for them, the blonde launched the bleacher like a javelin, landing inches away from the males. Yelps of surprise were coupled with their screams.

"Fucking bastards." Shizuka muttered, brushing the dirt from her hands on her skirt.

"Shizuka," Shinra scolded. "that was a little -"

"Fantastic!"

A voice laughed from behind them. Both friends turned abruptly, looking up at the male sitting on the topmost bleacher. The boy was clad in black and red with a candy sweet grin on his face.

"Izaya!" Shinra exclaimed, obviously familiar with the new male.

"Been a while Shinra." The boy, Izaya, greeted as he descended the steel benches, hoping down the last two and landing in front of Shizuka. He turned to the female, smile widening as he held out his hand. "I've heard rumors about you, but I never thought that such a monster would be such a cute little girl ~." He said with a chuckle.

Offended by being called a monster and a little girl, the female just glared at the male, rage barely contained. Surprisingly, she managed to ignore him and directed her attention at her friend instead. "I'm going back to the classroom, see ya later Shinra."

"Oh, bye Shizuka." The future doctor said warily.

"Aww, you don't want to stay and play~. You're no fun~." Izaya pouted.

Shizuka just growled in response and stomped off. Something about that black-hair male didn't sit right with the blonde.

After their initial meeting, things between Izaya and Shizuka escalated quickly. It went from threats and teasing to violent fights that would span across the entire city. Every time the two saw each other chaos followed soon after.

Things continued like that and before long half the school year was over and Shizuka was trying to avoid fighting. It wasn't working well with the Flea around.

* * *

><p>Both teenager's were panting slightly as they stood in the middle of the ruined street, various objects like vending machines and street signs scattered about, breaking the pavement.<p>

"Shizu-chan~! If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't like me anymore, loosing interest in me so quickly." He teased, standing up and pulling another blade from his black jacket.

"Shut up you bastard and just die already!" Grasping at another street sign with a crushing force the blonde threw it at the black haired male, who dodged it with grace. With the force of the movement, Shizuka's long hair fell into her face and over her eyes. Over the past few months those yellow tresses had grown to sway around her hips.

With a huff she pushed the silky honey threads out of her face. A gasp escaped her pink lips when the male had appeared so close that she could feel his now calm breath over her face.

Izaya's grin grew at the females surprise, pleased to catch the unpredictable monster off-guard. A small chuckle escaped his own lips and he leaned in close to the girl who was shocked into stillness.

Pale hands grasped one of those long, yellow locks and brought the threads to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on the girls hair. The male's candy sweet grin changed into something softer, more like the humans that he claims to love.

"As much fun as this was, I've got to go." Izaya backed up a bit and turned with his grin back in place. "See you tomorrow protozoan ~!" He left with a wave to the dumbstruck blonde.

It was almost a complete minute after Izaya left that Shizuka regained her composure, a pink tint dusting over her cheeks and ears. Curses and threats rang through the air as the blonde stormed down the streets of downtown.

Who the fuck does that Flea think he's messing with? If Shizuka had her way she would stomp him into the pavement until he was as flat as a pancake. But that bastard was just impossible to catch.

The angry blonde ran a hand through her hair, stopping midway through the long, honey strands. Auburn eyes narrowed, glaring at the now offensive hair. The once glowing locks that she had taken so much pride in now seemed dull and tainted. Irritation ate away in her gut and with new determination the blonde marched into the closest hair salon.

Despite the hesitation of the hair dresser at cutting it, but Shizuka held firm and walked proudly into school the next day with her golden hair cut so short that it's bouncier curls rested just below her jawline. There were eyes following the female student as she walked through the halls, but she didn't notice. The haircut made Shizuka feel refreshed, born anew.

When Shizuka entered her classroom Shinra and Izaya were already there, conversing with other students in the classroom.

Almost immediately the aspiring doctor rushed over to her, tears gathering in his eyes. He was overreacting as usual. Shizuka brushed him off, ignoring his sniffles in favor of finding her as some of the other students complimented her new look, but all noise stopped when a deep, smooth laugh erupted from the only student wearing black.

Izaya sat at his desk, chuckling, eyes squeezed shut and hands grasping at his sides.

"What are you laughing at Flea?" Shizuka growling, glaring at the male, muscle tensing.

"Just my favorite monster." He said with an amused smile.

**I do not own Durarara, or its characters. I actually put some time and effort into this one so please enjoy! I've begun taking Izuo (Izaya x Shizuo) requests so message me or leave a comment if you want to see something specific. These requests will be in a multi-chapter fic that will continue as long as there are requests or until I feel like there is enough done. Please check again some time, big things are in the works, including a Fem!Zoro (One Piece) fic that I adopted from Jhonie. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
